Kluh (TMNT)
Kluh is the minor antagonist in 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series, only appearing in the episode "Grudge Match". He is an alien warrior from the dimension of Levram, Ammag's son and a former contestant in the Battle Nexus Tournament, as well as Michelangelo's archenemy. He was voiced by Ted Lewis. Biography Kluh was a competitive contestant in the Battle Nexus Tournament at the same time the Turtles first participated. He met Michelangelo in the market area while he was very willing to pummel Mikey, but they were suddenly transported off for the next round of fights, where contestants paired up by picking colored darts. Kluh was accidentally defeated by Mikey in the final round of the battle due to Drako and Ultimate Ninja's interference, which caused him to develop strong grudge against Mikey (even though it actually wasn't Mikey's fault). After this, he was hired by Traximus to help him overthrow Zanramon and end his tyranny. However, he still held a strong grudge against Mikey, although he did not try to hurt him for some reason. Sometime later, official rematch between Kluh and Mikey was announced, which angered Kluh who did not want to fight by Daimyo's rules. Despite gaining the upper hand in the battle due to his sheer strength and various dirty methods employed by his father to remove the safety measures of the Battle Nexus, Kluh made a fatal mistake of insulting the turtle's family. This allowed Mikey to break free and get a second wind, Kluh tried to defeat the turtle but was overcome until he was again defeated by Mikey (much to his chagrin), but this time he was defeated honestly and without any interferences. At his opponent's mercy, Kluh told him to finish him off but Mikey refused to stoop to his level and spared him after knocking him down with a tap. His fate after this is unknown. Personality Like other Levram warriors, Kluh is a ruthless, wrathful, dangerous and aggressive alien who has very strong passion in both vengeance and fighting to death. He also has no respect for the concept of honor and openly hates the rules of the Battle Nexus, to the point of trying to kill Michelangelo before the official rematch. He can also hold strong grudges very long after the fact. Despite his animosity towards honor, he was willing to acknowledge his defeat and told his opponent to finish him. Kluh also underestimates his enemies, a trait he inherited from his father. This was best seen when Kluh insulted Mikey's family while beating him and became incredulous that Mikey overcame his attacks and defeated some of him in battle. Trivia *He was voiced by Ted Lewis, who also voiced Daimyo's son and Yami Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh!. *Kluh, Ammag and their race are quite obvious references to Marvel Comics' The Incredible Hulk. Kluh's name is "Hulk" spelled backwards. His father's name, Ammag, is word "Gamma" spelled in reverse, since Gamma Rays are what first unleashed Hulk from the scientist Bruce Banner. Also, their home dimension, Levram, is "Marvel" spelled backwards. *Kluh's grudge against Michelangelo is similar to Drako's grudge against Splinter. Both Kluh and Drako were defeated by them in Battle Nexus Tournament by Michelangelo and Splinter respectively, which caused them to seek revenge against their opponents. Navigation Category:Male Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Enigmatic Category:Cheater Category:Monsters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Rivals Category:Warlords